The first page -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: When Dan moves to his new house he finds a diary left by the previous owner. the front cover simply says 'The best stories end on the first page' What does that even mean?. This is possibly the best plot i have ever come up with so please give it a try. i promise it is gonna be so awesome and great and all that stuff.


_His words swirled around Dan's head like some terrible storm as his eyes became locked on the ground. What could this mean? what could he mean? this made no sense to Dan no matter how he tried to understand it. He just- how could this even be possible?_

*********************************************************************

"Dan, come on. Put down your Gameboy and actually come in the house"

Dan sighed softly as he grudgingly switched the device in his hand off and reached for the cars door handle. He breathed in the sweetly sick clean air as he wiggled out of the mess he'd left in the back seat. As his feet touched the ground he looked towards the Victorian style house which was his new home.

Dan's family had been living down south before his mum had somehow managed to find this great house on the out skirts of Manchester. His parents hadn't even asked Dan if he wanted to move, more just bought the house then told him a week before moving day that they were going to live somewhere else.

Dan as a twelve year old boy didn't want to move. Of course he didn't. he had a few friends and liked the way he had his room. So this move for him was just a pain. To be honest, he was still annoyed with his parents now as he slowly made his way towards the house. To Dan's surprise it actually didn't look that bad from the outside. He knew his mum had picked it up for an incredibly cheap price on the market. When Dan heard this he was sure they'd be moving to some horrible tiny little house in the middle of a bad neighbourhood. But this didn't seem to have any of those qualities. The surrounding houses gardens where clean and healthy looking. No suspicious characters which could be drug dealers or prostitutes. Just a normal seemingly happy neighbourhood.

As Dan made his way into the house he noticed it was already partially furnished. Of course not furnished as in it looked like someone could have actually lived there but it had some things like a couch and even a rug. H was a little confused at this since he had thought that you took all your furniture with you when you moved out. But maybe you didn't. Dan liked to think he knew everything but maybe he really didn't.

"Dan" he turned around, seeing his mum walking towards where he now stood in the lounge with a big box in her arms. She peered around the box at him before speaking again "Go pick which room you want upstairs. Obviously the biggest is mine and dads room but there are two more"

"Yeah, sure" he answered, turning to walk out of the room when his mum's voice stopped him.

"Most of your stuff is already in there so just start un packing, okay?"

Dan just nodded, not bothering to face her before he made his way up the slightly creaky set of stairs and into the first door he set eyes on. He was pretty sure since all of his stuff was already in here that his mum expected him to take this room. It was only when he looked around the light blue walls of the room that he began to think that maybe this move wouldn't be so bad. I mean sure he'd left all of his friends but surely he could make new ones. The best thing was that this house was a lot nicer and bigger than his pervious one.

He tentatively sat down on the low window ledge as he looked out at the view of their back garden and the field behind it. For the first time that day a smile actually appeared on Dan's face.

Maybe this really wouldn't be so bad.

*********************************************************************

At 11pm was when Dan decided that maybe he should actually go to bed and stop unpacking. He had most of his things out of the boxes and just kinda sitting on the floor. The thing about this though was that he couldn't just let them sit there. He had to find a place for where he could place them. If that was out of sight behind something or in a drawer so he couldn't find it later then he'd do it. Dan wasn't a particularly messy person so when things did become a mess he'd have to tidy up. He'd never properly tidy up though. Hence why when packing his stuff for moving here he found so many things he generally thought he'd lost.

"I'll just hang these up then I'll go" he mumbled out loud to himself as if to tell himself not to give up and just go to sleep now.

He picked up the pile of shirts and walked over to the built in wardrobe where he sat on the ground with a small sigh and began to place the shirts on hangers. His mind began to wonder as he did the simple task of securing a shirt on a hanger then pushing it to the side to place the next in the pile on another hanger. Since it was a pretty easy task his hands went on auto pilot as he began to think about his friends back home. His dog which he missed terribly. Sure she would arrive here in a couple of days after they'd settled in but Dan wanted her now. She was always a comfort to him for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only one in his household that he felt properly comfortable around. It wasn't that his parents were bad or anything. He was just a growing boy and his parents were parents.

And as he thought of all these things which made him want to cry instead of smile, that's when he noticed it. His hands stopped what they were doing as he noticed the notebook stuffed into the corner of the bottom of his wardrobe. He was a little confused since he was sure it didn't belong to him. Dan placed the shirt he had in his hands down and reached for the note book. It was a dull grey colour and covered in dust. Dan gently traced his fingertips over it, removing some of the dust. He snapped out of his day dream like state and used his hand to quickly wipe all the dust of the front. The book's cover contained only a couple of words which filled Dan with excitement. His tiredness he was feeling just a couple of minutes ago was gone and had been replaced with this new feeling of wonder.

'The best stories end on the first page'

Dan grinned to himself as he flipped the book over in his hands and dusted of the back before carefully opening it. Sure enough the back page seemed to be the start of this 'story'. From reading the first line of the page he realised this was probably someone's diary. A stab of guilt hit him then. Should he really be reading someone's diary? But as he debated this with himself he realised that if whoever this had belonged too wanted it they would have taken it when they moved. So yeah, of course he could read it. Just one page. That's all he'd read then it leave it alone.

_I'm not sure what to think anymore. Everything seems complicated now. I haven't been to school in weeks and everyone noticed. I couldn't go back there, the teachers were starting to comment on it. They wanted to tell mum and dad, so I couldn't go. I just don't know what to do any more. I know I'm perfectly sane but they say I'm not. They say I'm pretending everyone's okay when it shouldn't be. I don't want to go to therapy. This is my life and I can't let them steal it from me. I'm fine and I know that. There the ones who are crazy with all their fancy talk. I'm fine. I'm just lonely and they know that. I want them to leave me alone. Please make them leave me alone._

Dan just stared at the page, not sure what to think or feel. He felt as this this really was a story from the way it was written. The best stories end on the first page. That's what the front had said. So maybe it was okay to keep reading because this was a story. The person who left it maybe wanted someone to find and read it.

He turned it over to the front cover again. Read the words over and over again in his head as if to convince himself that this was okay. Before he could stop himself he let out a huge sneeze thanks to all the dust floating around him.

"Dan! I know you're awake. Get to bed, now!"

Dan flinched slightly at the sound of his dads voice and quickly rose to his feet. He rushed over to his bed and pulled the covers up over his head as he heard footsteps coming towards his room. He heard a sigh as the door creaked open and someone stepped into the room.

"It's late son, come on. You need to get some sleep"

Dan poked his head out from under the covers to see his dad looking exhausted standing in his doorway. "I know dad, was just putting some stuff away"

His dad nodded rubbing his eyes before looking back to Dan to meet his gaze "Okay, but get some sleep now, yeah?"

"Yeah, I will. Night dad"

"Goodnight" his dad said softly before turning the main light to the room off and closing the door behind him. Dan let out a quick sigh of relief as he snuggled into the covers around him. It was only then that he realised he still have the book in his arms. He brought it out from under the covers, surprised to see something glowing in the corner of the cover. Writing in a glow in the dark pen, that was clever. Dan squinted slightly as he tried to read the tiny writing.

'P'

Who could P be? Dan shrugged it off, opening the drawer of his bedside table and pushing the book inside. He'd deal with it in the morning. But for now, it was time to sleep.


End file.
